


Мы сами ломаем то, что построили

by MrStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrStiles/pseuds/MrStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Скотт возвращается домой после битвы с Дарак, то единственное, что он хочет – это спать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы сами ломаем то, что построили

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Build, Then We Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/945005) by [JoulesIsIronic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoulesIsIronic/pseuds/JoulesIsIronic). 



> Это мой первый перевод, откопанный в загашнике блога. Он сомнительно бечен и так же сомнительно переведен.  
> Работа делалась на Скайзек-Санту.

После долгого и утомительного дня мистических путешествий и борьбы со злодеями, стремящимися к власти, Скотт, и физически, и морально был истощен. Он провел шестнадцать часов на ногах и несмотря на регенерацию оборотня и обретенные способности Альфы, Скотт нуждался в отдыхе.

Первым пунктом, после освобождения из крепких объятий своей матери, было добраться до комнаты. Он вяло поднимался по лестнице, краем глаза наблюдая за Айзеком, идущим по пятам. Скотт мечтал о своей двуспальной кровати, он уже представлял как ляжет на матрас, как обнимет свои мягкие подушки и моментально провалится в сон, часов так на тридцать шесть. 

Подросток так и витает в своих мечтах, не обращая внимания на то, что бормочет друг у него за спиной, пока Айзек осторожно не хватает его за плечо, прямо перед самой дверью в комнату. Тот переминается с ноги на ногу со страдальческим выражением лица. Скотт знает этот взгляд. Так же Айзек смотрел, когда тарелка на кухне выскользнула из его рук и разбилась.

\- Айзек, что случилось? – Скотт попытался вложить в свой голос максимум нежности, на которую только сейчас был способен.

Через какое-то время после переезда Айзека, Скотт выучил некоторые его привычки и манеру поведения. Например, когда Айзек стоял со скрещенными на груди руками и смотрел куда угодно, но только не в лицо, то Айзек защищался. Это была его защитная позиция.

\- Послушай, я облажался, пока вы участвовали в ритуале Дитона. – срывается с губ Айзека после долгого молчания. Скотт кивает, он понимает.

\- Все в порядке. Все иногда что-то портят. Что произошло?

Плечи Айзека заметно расслабляются, когда он смотрит на выражение лица Скотта: часть напряженности ушла и он видит спокойствие. Тогда он берет его за руку и заводит в комнату. Скотт сразу же понимает, почему Лейхи так нервничал: кровать Скотта, его драгоценная и любимая кровать, разодрана в клочья. Темные простыни исполосованы, словно когтями дикого зверя. Из матраса торчат большие клоки его набивки, там когти доставали особенно глубоко. То, что-то когда-то было подушками, теперь представляет собой результат боя между двумя злейшими врагами. 

\- Чувак, что случилось? – спрашивает Скотт прежде, чем успевает сделать свой тон менее обвинительным.

Одна его часть – маленькая, крошечная часть – отчаянно хотела спать и тосковала по разрушенной кровати. Вторая, после преодоления шока, понимала, что спать на своей любимой и такой желанной сейчас постели он уже не сможет. Но это было сейчас не важно. Важно сейчас было выяснить то, что могло сподвигнуть Айзека наброситься на его кровать и превратить ее в это подобие мебели (если это конечно был Айзек, но учитывая отсутствие в комнате других запахов и само поведение парня, сомневаться тут не приходилось).

Скотт не сердился на то, что случилось с его кроватью. Он волновался за друга.

И сейчас ему было важно убедить в этом Айзека.

Айзек извинялся, и делал это не один раз, а глаза его все время были прикованы к полу.

\- Это был несчастный случай. Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось, клянусь. Мне очень жаль. Я никогда...

\- Все в порядке. – Скотт мягко прерывает друга, положив руку ему на плечо. 

Айзек вздрагивает и отскакивает в сторону, а затем испуганно смотрит на то, что он натворил. – Айзек, я не сержусь на тебя, все в порядке, правда.

Айзек кивает, нахмурившись, исподлобья глядя на руку Скотта, которая едва касается его волос. Скотт замечает, что Айзек по-прежнему не смотрит ему в глаза.

\- Ты не хочешь мне рассказать, что случилось? – Скотт не из тех людей, которые будут настаивать, если им сказали «нет». Но в тоже время он хочет, чтобы друг открылся ему.

\- Это был кошмар. – признается Айзек и обнимает себя руками, поглаживая по плечам. 

Смотря на его движения, в груди у Скотта что-то ёкает и он понимает, что сам хотел бы вот так стоять и обнимать Айзека. Он хотел бы предложить Айзеку защиту и комфорт. Но он не хочет оттолкнуть Лейхи. Только не тогда, когда тот выглядит уязвимым и смотрит на друга затравленным взглядом. Скотт мягко кивает, побуждая друга продолжить.  
На краткий миг Айзек ловит его взгляд и закусывает нижнюю губу, прежде чем продолжить. 

\- Это произошло, когда ты был под водой. – Айзек смотрит вверх, будто пытаясь оценить реакцию Скотта перед началом рассказа. – Я не собирался уходить, я клянусь. Но Дитон понял, что в скором времени я бы просто упал без сознания, я был вымотан. Он объяснил, что в таком состоянии от меня мало толку и сказал мне идти поспать. Я чувствовал себя нелепо, возвращаясь сюда без тебя или Мелиссы. Не так. Но я просто… Я не хочу быть обузой. Я не знал, что мне делать.

Айзек замолчал на несколько секунд, поглядывая на кровать.

\- Я не мог уснуть в комнате для гостей. Я просто… Я чувствовал там себя нехорошо.

Скотт хочет прервать его и напомнить, что это не комната для гостей, а комната самого Айзека. Но Лейхи сейчас в таком состоянии, что лучше его не трогать. Скотт боялся, что если он вмешается, то Айзек и вовсе перестанет что-то рассказывать.

\- Так что, я пришел сюда. Я знаю, что это твоя комната. Но…я чувствовал себя комфортно здесь. Мне нужно было попасть сюда, поэтому и я пришел.  
Он смотрит на Скотта так, будто бы тот злится.

\- Все в порядке. – Скотт говорит это, потому что и правда все в порядке, а не потому, что это хочет услышать Айзек. – Ты всегда можешь переночевать здесь.

\- Я разрушил твою кровать. – голос Айзека становится обеспокоенным ровно настолько, насколько голос Скотта был спокойный. – Я полностью разрушил твою кровать.

\- Это просто кровать. – говорит Скотт. Потому что это так и есть. Это все поправимо, черт возьми.

\- Боже, если бы это была кровать моего отца, знаешь что он сделал бы? И это был мой отец…

В голос Айзека пробираются нотки истерики и на этот раз Скотт не может сдержать себя. Он сокращает расстояние между ними и нежно обнимает друга. Дыхание Айзека становится тяжелым. Теперь Скотт видит перед собой совсем другого Айзека: рыдающего, но по-прежнему возвышающегося над ним, и сжимающего Скотта как спасательный круг.

\- Черт, я был так напуган. Я думал, вы не выйдете из транса. Я бы тогда потерял тебя. Мы бы не смогли спасти твою маму. Я бы остался один, совершенно один. Опять. Я не мог… Я просто… И я все еще не мог спать. Я проснулся меньше чем через час чертовски голодный и просто…просто…черт. 

Пальцы Скотта скользили в кудрявых волосах, пропуская пряди, другая его рука лежала на пояснице Айзека, удерживая его рядом с собой.

\- Я не могу потерять тебя. – шепчет Айзек. – Только не тебя.

\- Я никуда не уйду. – Скотт обнимает его крепче. Его рука опускается на шею подростка.

\- Обещаешь? – голос Айзека находится на грани между истерическим смехом и рыданием.

\- Обещаю. – шепчет Скотт.

Огонь горит в груди Скотта от понимания, что Айзек страдает в одиночку, что парень нуждается в поддержке, комфорте и любви. До переезда в дом МакКоллов у него никого не было. Его отец был домашним тираном, а последний его Альфа был эмоционально для него недоступен. У Скотта есть мама, Стайлз и Эллисон. А у Айзека?

Но Скотт хочет быть рядом с ним. Хочет, чтобы Айзек чувствовал себя в безопасности и больше не был одиноким. И Скотт понимает, что он тоже в нем нуждается, что их жизни тесно переплелись. Айзек стал своим. Он понимает, что хочет чувствовать тепло объятий другого парня и никогда его не отпускать. 

Когда он целует его, он не говорит себе что это всего лишь инстинкт или адреналин. Скотт точно знает, что сам хочет этого. Айзек в этот момент цепляется за Скотта, углубляя поцелуй.

Они больше ничего не говорят друг другу. Они и не должны. Они вместе падают на кровать, сжимая друг друга изо всех сил, боясь отпустить. 

Когда они наконец засыпают, их руки крепко держат друг друга, а на губах играет умиротворенная улыбка.


End file.
